


Drenched By Old Officials

by surskitty



Series: Step Aside and See the World [8]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette, Week 3 Days 3-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's out of options and there's no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched By Old Officials

He's failed, and he knows it. His imprint's too strong, too homogenizing, but he's out of options and there's no **_time._**

Tick, tick, tick -- each second brings another spark of pain, but it's irrelevant. Shibuya needs him and he can't give up now, but his traitorous headphones can't block out the goddamn **clock** reminding him of the deadline. Thirty days is hardly any time at all, and after Minamimoto's betrayal, no one is going to notice his trembling hands as he lights another cig, pours another glass, anything to stave off despair.

If he can't believe in Shibuya, who will?

**Author's Note:**

> When you first get to the Dead God's Pad, there's three bottles of wine out and a carton of cigarettes, and no one else has been in the room in five days.
> 
> Poor Kitaniji.


End file.
